User talk:Lance1938
Characters of Need for Speed: Rivals Hello, I am bringing you the characters of Rivals. Spoiler alert! :) *Zephyr Zephyr is the main protagonist of the Racer career. He is known for being notorious in street racing, and many of the videos being posted relate to him. In the final stages of the career, he issued a race (Grand Tour; hot pursuit) in order to settle the rivalry of the cops and racers. However, in the finish line at Driftwood Heights, he collided with a roadblock at high speed, and was feared to be killed in the collision. In the Cop career, he is the main antagonist, as he is the main target of RCPD, then VRT (after being investigated). He has three associates with encrypted radios, however, the three's comms were seized and he was located. He was arrested by the cop (player). *Unnamed Police Officer The main protagonist of the Cop career. He became a member of the Redview County Police Department after completing his Training assignment. At Chapter 4 - VRT Called In, he and all officers of RCPD had been suspended due to reckless actions and public endangerment. While being investigated, he decides to use an impounded Enzo Ferrari to arrest 10 Racers while being a Cop. Because of a racer named F-8, who is doing reckless actions, he and all suspended officers have been requested to join the ranks of VRT. Fortunately, he was accepted to VRT and starts working. He completes assignments as a VRT agent and eventually locates Zephyr. He takes down Zephyr, however, he crashed at high speed with him, bringing him to critical condition. *Fate The main antagonist of the Racer career. He is known as Zephyr's rival in popularity online, and at Chapter 6 - Wolf's Clothing, he was revealed to be a Cop, since his tactics resemble the police. Because of that, Zephyr stole an unused Enforcer Koenigsegg Agera R (2013). In the Cop career, he took Zephyr's position as the top racer in Redview. He drives a Ferrari Enzo. His alias is F-8. *John McManis A police officer revealed at Chapter 3 of the Cop career. He was visited by the Mayor at the hospital after recovering from severe injuries while patrolling. *VRT (Vehicle Response Team) The FBI's top vehicle interdiction unit. They substitute the RCPD's law enforcement job while the police themselves are being investigated. In the Racer career, they are the antagonists, while in the Cop career they are the supporting faction. They act differently from the RCPD, as they want to end the Racers instead of arresting them. The player becomes a candidate of VRT at Chapter 6, and eventually, he becomes a member at Chapter 7 - Promoted. Strangely, they drive the cars of RCPD. Lance1938 (talk) 10:44, November 25, 2013 (UTC)Lance1938 Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Lance1938 page. Please check our guidelines to get everything you need to know to get started. If there are still questions, leave a message on my talk page! -- LeMansRacer (Talk) 11:26, November 28, 2012